


Christmas Story I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Set on Christmas Eve,  this is a story that takes place in a future we hope will come to pass.





	Christmas Story I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Silent Night by Jan and April

Silent Night  
by Jan and April  
December 24, 1997

M/K, NC-17  
Archive MKRA only.  
No copyright infringement intended to Chris Carter, 1013, or Fox.  
Holiday greetings to one and all, from Jan (of Jan and June) and April. We're sending this out on Christmas Eve, 1997, a story set in a future we hope will come to pass.  
Comments are welcome at <>  
Wishing you holidays filled with love and peace,  
Jan and April

* * *

Silent Night  
by Jan and April  
<>

You can sleep in a room every night and never really look at it, but Mulder had learned this room quickly. A beautiful room, but not his own, and the nights he'd spent here alone had dragged on in small increments of silence. Lying in the dark, he had berated himself for hoping. Three nights of that was enough, more than enough, so he'd decided to head back to Washington early. He'd booked himself on a flight out early this morning, packed his small travel bag and put it downstairs by the door.

Then, finally, Alex had shown up. Smiling, laughing, arms full of bottles and groceries. Spouting apologies and kisses. And then everything had felt suddenly right. Fuck the neighbors and fuck decorum, Mulder had run out to the street and swooped Alex into his arms for a kiss. The bag in Alex's stiff left arm slipped out of the unnatural grip, and they both stood and laughed when a lone orange went racing off down the hill towards the snowy intersection. A faded red Plymouth hurried by, but didn't squash the orange. It was Christmas, after all; even oranges were getting reprieves.

Now it was almost midnight, Christmas Eve, and having Alex here made the room feel entirely different than before. The shadows were no longer cold and foreboding. The creaking of the floorboards he'd thought of as harsh was now the sound of his lover bounding up the stairs--usually naked. Invariably carrying food. God, it felt so good to *laugh.* 

What was happening here went far beyond five days' solace in a quiet corner of Pennsylvania. Something had changed in these past few months, something elemental inside him had shifted. And for the first time in almost 25 years, he was feeling something that could pessimistically be called perspective. If you were feeling optimistic, you might call it peace. He was no longer lonely, or hurting, or craving something out of his reach. And with that ease Mulder soaked in his surroundings, his eyes passing over everything and committing it all to memory, to be pulled out on some other night when he was not warm and well fed and sated and loved. 

Candlelight lent the room a surreal glow. The frost on the windows added to the effect, making everything outside their bed seem distant and unimportant. Even the air in the room smelled uncommonly sweet, suffused with the spices of the candles. Flames and smoke tendrils licked fireshadows over their pale, boneless bodies, made fluid and quiescent by hours of deliberate lovemaking. The room was littered with their discarded clothes and the remnants of their debauched feast--a bowl of strawberry hulls on the bedside table, a half-blown bottle of Asti on the floor beside the bed.

Exhausted, Alex lay splayed out on the faded green comforter. The evidence of their loving drooled down his belly like strings of tinsel. Drifting between sleep and wakefulness, eyelids fluttering lazily against his cheeks, he looked to Mulder like a wanton angel. A wanton, damaged angel. Even now, the sight of the empty place that used to be Alex's left arm chilled Mulder's heart. He pulled closer, reaching out as if to protect Alex. As if he could.

"Mmmm... Kiss me, Mulder." The husky whisper sent a jolt of energy to Mulder's cock that made him forget his thoughts of protection. Leaning in, he kissed Alex gently at the corner of his perfect mouth. At the answering moan, he began in earnest, teasing the red, ripe lips with his tongue and teeth as Alex writhed gently beneath him. Mulder reveled in the closeness and the stickiness between them, their sensitive, spent cocks rubbing together softly. As they moved against each other, Mulder wondered idly if they could go again, then lost the thought in the liquid daze of perfect kisses. Finally the spell dispersed as they shifted and their sticky stomachs pulled apart with a sucking sound, and they laughed into each other's mouths.

Looking fondly into green eyes lit by candles, Mulder reached down and took Alex's half-hard sex in his hand. Arousal flickered again in Alex's face as Mulder gently pulled the foreskin up over the head and then pushed it back, playing with the folds. He repeated the motion and watched, fascinated, as Alex's skin grew heated and flushed. His hand slowed as he lightly teased the sensitive spot below the crown, drawing a low groan from Alex. He could feel the effect of his caresses in the blooming heat against his palm. Alex's breath caught in his throat and his eyes slid closed. Then he reached up and cupped his hand around Mulder's neck, drawing him down to whisper in his ear, "Come on, Mulder. Fuck me again." What was it about that voice that sent Mulder's pulse into overdrive?

Groaning, Mulder buried his face in the crook of Alex's neck and shoulder. "Krycek, you have got to be kidding." He looked down at the heavy length of his cock, resting dark against the silky skin of Alex's hip. "The mind is willing, but the body." He pressed a kiss to Alex's neck. "I don't think I can get it up again." Reaching between their bodies, he tugged gingerly at his cock a few times. "Let's sleep a while, let me get my strength back up."

"It's not your *strength* you need to get up, Mulder." Alex smiled wickedly. Then he was moving sideways, leaning half off the bed, brandishing the bottle of champagne like a prize as he came back up. "Aha! This'll help." 

"Actually, alcohol is a CNS depressant. In inhibits arousal and increases the refractory period between -- "

"Mulder." Alex pressed his thumb against Mulder's lips to quiet him. Mulder dipped his chin and took the thumb into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue along the length. When he released the wet digit, Alex dragged it down over the soft full lip, then down lower over the prickly stubble, tracing the small indentation of the chin. Their eyes locked and they lay looking at each other, a thousand and one things waiting to be said. Then Alex laughed gently at the serious look on Mulder's face. Tilting the green bottle up with a grin, he took a mouthful of Asti and leaned over for a kiss.

"Mmmph... " Mulder sputtered as Alex pushed a little of the sweet wine into his mouth. As Alex deepened the kiss, Mulder thought he could taste himself in Alex's mouth, mixed with the flavors of wine and fruit and the spiciness of Alex himself. It was heaven. When the kiss ended, Mulder fell back, breathless, laughing a little as he felt a dribble of the wine run down his chin.

Alex leaned over him, smiling, licking up the Asti from his chin. "Expensive stuff, Mulder, don't waste it," he whispered, then licked his way down Mulder's neck and sucked there at the soft skin covering the tendons of his throat. Wiggling against Mulder's side, Alex bit gently at his neck and pushed his hips forward. "One more time, Mulder? It's all I want for Christmas... " 

Unable to resist this sweet appeal, Mulder growled as he pushed Alex back into the pillows, rescuing the bottle of Asti just in time as it teetered crazily at the edge of the bed. Straddling Alex's waist on his knees, Mulder brought the bottle to his lips and took a long pull. Then he held the bottle for Alex to drink. "Okay, Alex, one more time. For Christmas." Then, scooting back until he knelt

between Alex's thighs, Mulder smiled wickedly and poured wine out over Alex's cock and balls.

Alex yelped as the chilly tingle of the alcohol ran over his skin. He threw his head back on the pillows, laughing and gasping. "Ahhh, Mulder. You know, you really are my favorite pervert... " 

"You think so, Alex?" Mulder laughed. //You ain't seen nothing yet.// Even the voice in his head held managed a bit of a swagger, //just wait.// As the wine began to evaporate against Alex's heated skin, Mulder took the softening shaft in his fingers again and leaned forward to put his lips to the rosy head of Alex's cock, kissing him there with a helpless groan. Alex, equally helpless, lifted his hips and pushed blindly up toward Mulder's face. 

"Suck it, baby . . . please." Alex's fingers teased through Mulder's hair, finding a firm grip near the nape of his neck and pulling the man down to swallow more of the shaft. Mulder took as much as his could in his mouth, cradling the tender flesh in the hollow of his cheek. He rubbed at the length of Alex's cock with his tongue, enjoying it half hard like this, when he could fit it all into his mouth and savor it, feeling it thicken and grow with each gentle suck and flick of his tongue.

Alex stiffened quickly, never able to resist Mulder's mouth, and he frowned when Mulder released him. "Hey, where are you going? Don't stop... " He watched as Mulder re-arranged himself on the bed, once again resting on his knees between Alex's legs. With a grin, Mulder lifted Alex into his lap, curling him up so that his hips rested on Mulder's thighs. Alex was so boneless he offered no resistance, just looked up at Mulder fondly as if trying to anticipate his next move. "Mulder... What are you up to?" he asked, looking intrigued.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmmm... "

"Then be quiet," Mulder teased, leaning forward and lifting Alex's legs up to rest over his shoulders.

Mulder smiled as he looked down. Alex was spread open before him like a dusky, full-blown rose: cock erect against his belly, balls moving sleepily in their sac, a whisper of hair leading down to the bud of his anus. Almost by instinct, Mulder slipped his tongue out and licked softly at Alex's balls, pushing them around in their loose sac with his nose. Cradling them in his palm, he continued to lick gently and thoroughly even after the last traces of the Asti had been lapped away from Alex's soft wrinkly skin and dark curls. Reaching around Alex's belly to take the stiff shaft in his hand, he curled Alex up even further. Then he moved his face lower, teasing Alex's perineum with the sandpaper feel of his chin. Alex's groan went through him like a pulse of liquid silver, etching its way straight through his groin to his cock. "Like that?" he asked, his voice muffled as he turned his head to bite at Alex's inner thigh. 

"Oh, fuck yeah. Do that again." Whatever edge the words might've had was lost somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. 

Not sure if Alex meant the bite or the sting of his whiskers, Mulder indulged him by repeating both again and again, alternating with apologetic kisses to the delicate skin coming up rosy pink and sensitized. Alex's thighs trembled and tensed against Mulder's ears as he responded to the scrape of Mulder's chin and the mostly gentle bites. Lifting his mouth away, Mulder stroked the long thigh muscles with his hands, fascinated by the look of utter pleasure on Alex's face: eyes closed, cheeks flushed with alcohol and with sex. Mulder wanted to press a kiss to the full open lips. It should be impossible that Alex's cock would be leaking again so soon, impossible for him to look so beautiful splayed out in such an awkward position. 

Sensing something in Mulder's silence, Alex opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "I thought you were going to fuck me, handsome." He twisted slightly to grab Mulder's half-hard cock, pouting and trying to coax the organ awake with his thumb. "Come on, boy. Sit up pretty." 

Mulder growled, pushing himself forward against Alex's fingers. Grabbing the bottle he'd propped against the pillow, he took a long, deep drink, letting the champagne pour down his throat and fill his mouth with its bubbly sweetness. Then he pressed the bottle into Alex's hand, rolling his hips up another few inches. Dropping his chin, he let a little of the liquor drizzle out of his mouth, directly onto Alex's balls and anus. Alex yelped and squirmed as the alcohol traced fizzy trails against his sensitized skin. Then Mulder moved lower to press his lips against Alex's anus, pushing the rest of the liquid inside him with his lips and tongue. Alex bucked wildly in his arms, moaning and gasping and panting all at once. 

"Mulder... oh God, Mulder. You... you are twisted. Absolutely twisted."

Mulder stroked Alex's thigh. "Coming from you, Alex, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's a compliment, Mulder. It's very definitely... Ohhh, fuck yeah. *God*, I love you." Then he was quiet, and Mulder didn't dare raise his face. 

His cheeks burning, Mulder buried his lips between Alex's thighs, licking and sucking at the opening of Alex's body without hesitation. A night of loving had left the ring of muscle soft and pliant, and Mulder kissed it as he would Alex's lips. He teased the rim with his tongue, gently tracing the pucker outside the opening, hearing Alex hiss in response to his fluttering tongue. Then he jabbed inside as far as he could go, fucking Alex deeply for a moment. Slowing slightly, he moved the rough surface of his tongue over the slick skin of the hidden channel, teasing the sensitive nerve endings there, drawing a jerk of surprise from his lover. Inside, Alex tasted musky, sweet, and salty--a rich combination of Alex himself, the champagne, and the seed that Mulder had left inside him during their earlier lovemaking. Thrilling at the dark, exotic flavor, Mulder sucked greedily, burying his face between Alex's cheeks.

As if from a great distance, Mulder heard Alex gasping and swearing beneath him. "Svoloch! Govn'nk..." He laughed, whatever it meant, it was said with more affection than anger. Mulder kissed and bit his way up toward Alex's balls, scraping his chin across the tender opening as he moved. "Oh god, oh god. oh god." Alex chanted over and over. Well, Mulder thought, it was Christmas, as good a time as any for the man to find religion. 

Sucking Alex's balls into his mouth, Mulder looked down into his lover's face. Alex lay balanced on his shoulders and neck, his head tilted sideways against the pillow. It didn't look comfortable, but he didn't seem to care. He looked anguished, tormented, and delighted, a rosy flush rising from his chest into his face, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. As Mulder mouthed his balls, Alex suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at him. For the second time that night that, he felt the inadequacy of words

Finding release in action, Mulder attacked with gusto, thrusting his tongue deep inside Alex's body, as hard and fast as he would with his cock. He made a feast out of Alex, loving him completely with his mouth. And when neither man could stand it a moment longer, they broke apart panting, both gulping down air. 

"Mulder... " Alex looked completely dazed. Mulder let Alex's hips fall back down onto the bed and then he immediately fell forward, covering Alex's body completely with his own. He trapped Alex's jaw in his hands and ground their lips together in a desperate kiss. Finally, Alex tore his mouth away and turned his head to lick the nearest ear. "Fuck me, Mulder. Please, do it now." 

Mulder leaned back and straddled Alex's hips. There was nothing he wanted to do more. His inability to grant both their wishes was due to a bottle of Asti and two previous orgasms. It had nothing to do with lack of desire. Frustrated, he leaned forward for another burning kiss. Then he grabbed the bottle from Alex's fingers and started to peel back the foil from around its neck. Alex watched him with dark, disbelieving eyes. 

"Mulder, you wouldn't... " 

"Wouldn't what, Alex?" Mulder asked, his voice unconvincingly innocent. His fingers disrobed the bottle with a lover's grace. 

Alex threw his head back and laughed, completely delighted. He grabbed a fragment of the label and read it out loud. "'WARNING! Be Careful! Point bottle away from self and others to avoid serious eye injury.' Better be careful with that thing, Mulder. You'll shoot your eye out."

Mulder didn't look up. He was intent on the workings of his fingers. Once the foil was gone, he ran his thumb over the neck and mouth to check for seams or sharp edges around the lip. There were none, just the even texture of thick, smooth, smoky green glass. It felt heavy in his hand, substantial. "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Alex. About your eye, at least." And then Mulder looked up at him with a deliciously wicked smile. 

Alex smiled back, not quite as cocksure as before. He swallowed a reply, then lay quietly, trying to read Mulder's face. 

Mulder hefted the bottle in one hand, holding it to the light of the candles to show an inch or two of champagne remaining. "Thirsty, Alex?" He slipped an arm behind Alex's shoulders and pulled him to a half-sitting position, holding the bottle to his lips.

"Doesn't look like I've got much choice, does it?" Alex leaned back on his elbow and rested against Mulder's arm, looking up into his face gamely. 

"Drink up, Krycek. Either way, it's going in."

With that, Mulder tipped the bottle up and Alex drank, pulling on the bottle, eyes closed, throat muscles working. Some of the wine ran out the corners of Alex's mouth, down onto the pillows, and Mulder lowered the bottle a little to ease the flow. He leaned over and whispered to Alex as he drank, "That's right, Alex. Make friends with the bottle. You and this bottle are about to get very, very close." 

For once, Alex did as he was told. He swallowed hard, finishing the wine, then looked up into Mulder's eyes and took the green glass a little deeper into his mouth. Mulder stared, transfixed, while Alex took the bottle in, his lips stretched around the smooth glass at the neck. Then, putting his tongue to the head of the bottle, Alex pushed the green shaft almost all the way out of his mouth, letting the rim catch on the ring of his lips. Then he let it ease back in, as if it were slowly fucking his face. Mulder felt a twinge in his cock. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Alex take it in again, impossibly deep, those green eyes communicating an unmistakable challenge. Groaning, Mulder gently pulled back on the heavy bottle, being careful not to jar Alex's teeth as he pulled it out. As the slick green glass left his mouth, Alex flicked his tongue delicately around the ridged opening, sucking gently as the head of the bottle as it passed his lips. Mulder watched the pink tongue fluttering against the glass, his mouth made dry by a tactile memory of what that maneuver felt like on the head of his cock.

Mulder shook his head in amazement. "I must be dreaming. You can't be real," he whispered hoarsely. 

Alex gave a short laugh and shook his head. He lay back on the pillow, stretching out languidly, then grabbed Mulder's hand in his and placed it on his rigid cock. "This feel real to you, Mulder?" 

It felt real, all right. Mulder stroked the skin that lay like hot satin in his palm. He lost himself in the feel of it, the way it pulsed and throbbed. Somehow Alex had enough presence of mind to reel him in, motioning to the bottle that was still in Mulder's other hand. "Come on, Mulder. I thought you were gonna use that thing on me?" He raised his eyebrows in an unspoken dare. 

Whoever said that the balance of power lay with the person doing the penetrating had certainly never met Alex Krycek. Not that he was willing to share. Grinning, Mulder moved to kneel again between Alex's legs. He held the empty bottle aloft, as if he were a magician about to do a trick, then brought it to his lips. With a devilish look he went down on the bottle, matching Alex stroke for stroke, wetting it further with his tongue. Keeping his eyes on Alex's face, he pulled the bottle slowly from his mouth and ran the thick emerald rim of the opening across his lower lip. Alex's breath quickened as Mulder teased him.

"C'mon, Mulder. Enough, I'm ready for my present now... " There was an edge in Alex's voice as he lifted his hips invitingly, his legs spread on either side of Mulder's body, his erect cock twitching against his stomach.

"Where'd you toss the lube?" Mulder looked around the bed innocently, delaying a little longer. //A little suffering is good for the soul, Alex.//

"Fuck the lube! Just *do* it, Mulder!" The raspy voice was desperate with need. Alex pushed his hips up higher, turning his head from side to side with his eyes closed tight. Yes... he was ready. Drunk on Asti and Mulder, ready to be fucked, one more time, for Christmas.

"Open your eyes, Alex. I want you to watch me fuck you with this bottle."

Alex complied, though his eyes looked dazed and unseeing. Mulder lowered the mouth of the bottle to his open hole, just tickling around the edge as Alex squirmed beneath him.

"You're so easy, Krycek, so easy," Mulder whispered. Alex's dick jerked in response. "You'd let me do anything to you now. Fuck you with my tongue. Fuck you with this bottle. Anything I want, baby. Isn't that right?"

In no condition to answer, Alex moaned and licked his lips, his eyes on the bottle in Mulder's hand. Mulder slowly pushed a thumb into Krycek's anus, already open and slick from before, and then replaced his thumb with the mouth of the bottle, pushing insistently against the opening.

Alex groaned at the unfamiliar sensation of the cool glass trying to enter his body. His head fell back and he sucked in a desperate breath. "It's big, Mulder."

"Not as big as I am." Mulder slowly pushed a little more of the bottle into Alex's body with an even, steady pressure. 

"Mulder, I don't think. ah, Mulder." Alex's voice trembled, sending delicious shivers of lust down Mulder's spine.

"You can take it, Alex. You know you want to." Mulder stopped pushing for a moment, holding still as Alex grew accustomed to the alien object pushing inside him. Finally, Alex relaxed a little, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "It's okay. Put it in me. Do it," he whispered.

And Mulder pushed, stopping only when he felt resistance as the neck of the bottle flared out toward the base. The cool glass had heated quickly, taking on the warmth from Alex's body. He left it buried to the hilt inside Alex. It was a wonderfully perverse image. Alex looked completely fuckable. His hand gripped Mulder's arm, the one that held the bottle. He'd raised his hips up a little to give Mulder greater access to his body. Aside from the erratic rise and fall of his chest, now Alex held completely still. 

Mulder waited, equally still, until the bottle in his hand moved as Alex bore down on it. He was squeezing down on the smooth glass, feeling its hard, unyielding shape fill his body. The twitch of Alex's cock called forth a sympathetic response from Mulder's. "It's good, Mulder," he finally panted. "Good. Fuck me with it."

That was the invitation he'd been waiting for. Mulder began to withdraw the bottle and then push it back in as far as it could go. The first few strokes were cautious and slow, but they settled into a rhythm quickly. Mulder started to thrust a little more roughly. Alex loved it; he moaned and gasped out words in Russian that sounded like yes and please and more. Mulder didn't understand the words, but the tone of voice was universal. Husky and desperate. Begging for more.

Mulder watched in fascination as the bottle disappeared inside the abused and stretched muscle again and again. Alex rose up to meet it, welcoming it deeper inside. Their thrusting pushed the night's worth of liquids from Alex's body. Champagne and lube and Mulder's semen oozed out, down the crack of his ass, pooling down on the comforter between Alex's legs. 

To Mulder, Alex looked completely beautiful. His eyes were dark, heavy-lidded with passion. His cock was completely hard, swollen purple and drooling against his belly. His body was lax, trusting of anything Mulder might do to it. And when Mulder looked into Alex's eyes, Alex was looking up at him, watching Mulder's face as he got off on the sight of the bottle relentlessly invading his body. It was too much. 

"Shit, Alex, I can't... I need..." He pulled the bottle out of Alex's body roughly, and in the space of a heartbeat he was buried deep inside. They fit together perfectly. As if their bodies had been carved out for specifically this purpose. 

Alex cried out happily, moaning and begging, as if it felt too good to hold still or keep silent. His hand gripped Mulder's shoulder while his insides gripped his cock. Mulder pulled out then drove back in. Out and in. Fast and hard. They were long past gentle and easy now. Quick, strong pounding strokes, his cock inside Alex, his cock ramming home with each heavy thrust.

Mulder shifted slightly so they were lying more comfortably on the bed. He could feel more of Alex's chest and shoulders this way, and he loved the way Alex squirmed beneath him. He had to hold him still, holding him together as they raced towards release. If either let go they'd both fly apart. Alex was moaning almost continuously now. His cock prodded Mulder's stomach. Though he couldn't reach Alex's erection between them, Mulder was aware of the tension growing in Alex's body. They were going to come again soon, they both knew it. And it was going to hurt. 

He reached for Alex's lips as he felt it starting inside him. A gathering tension sizzled in the air, warning them of the imminent crash of thunder and lightening. They kissed frantically as the tremors began. Mulder felt it rising up from low in his body, gaining force and momentum, bursting forth and erupting from his eyes and mouth and cock. It hurt and it felt wonderful, shooting through raw nerves and his spent cock. Somehow he was aware of Alex's insides bearing down on him. He held Alex close against him as he felt his lover follow him into climax. 

Mulder watched Alex's face as he started to come; holding on so tightly, eyes screwed shut. Strong fingers dug into Mulder's right shoulder as Alex arched against him, his mouth open in a silent scream. Mulder kept on thrusting, sobbing and wailing just like Alex, pushing his soul into Alex as they came.

They collapsed in a sweaty heaving tangle on the bed. Mulder had neither the energy nor the desire to move apart. Alex's strokes across his back were soothing, and it took him a moment to realize he was still crying. Then he felt Alex's tears against his skin. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't anything close to sadness. They were completely wrecked. Raw in each other's arms. 

Eventually, the tremors in their backs and legs and arms subsided. The pool of semen and champagne that was slicked across their bellies became cool, and they broke apart slightly, using Mulder's shirt to clean up a bit. Anything more strenuous than that was out of question. The possibility of a shower was a distant happy dream. It was well past midnight now and officially Christmas. They crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep in each other's arms, warm and safe in the cradle of this silent night. 

... end?

Comments to <>

 

* * *

 

The Brightness of Morning  
(Sequel to Silent Night)  
by Jan and April  
December 25, 1997  
M/K, NC-17  
Archive MKRA only.  
No copyright infringement intended to Chris Carter, 1013, or Fox.  
One more story from Jan and April, this one a sequel to "Silent Night."  
Comments are welcome at <>

* * *

The Brightness of Morning  
(Sequel to Silent Night)  
By Jan and April  
<>

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit.  
\--Peter Ustinov 

Somehow, waking up in the wet spot wasn't his idea of an ideal Christmas morn. Not that it wasn't an *impressive* wet spot, but he rolled over slowly to the right side of the bed, claiming the corner where the sunlight streamed down. The cat wasn't pleased, mewing with outrage as he dropped to the floor. They stared at each other with mutual distaste for a moment, until the cat was smart enough to admit defeat. Four black legs stalked deliberately out of the room, conceding no dignity to the unfamiliar man in his bed as he made his retreat. 

Mulder stretched his legs, curled his toes, and burrowed down under the comforter, wanting to hide from morning just a little while longer. It was easy to do in this warm, comfortable bed, so he indulged himself, drifting on the edge of wakefulness. He could feel all of himself--arms, legs, fingers, toes--floating above and inside and filling himself to the very edges. He wriggled against the sheets, reveling in the little sore places along his chest and belly where Alex had paid special attention the night before. He knew there'd be small bite marks on his neck and shoulders and nipples, and he smiled to think about the angry red mark he knew he'd find down where his left cheek met his thigh. Rubbing his face against the down pillow, he could feel the rasp of razor burn on his cheeks. His limbs were heavy with liquid ease, and even the slow burn in his ass felt good. If there was one constant to having Alex Krycek as your lover, it was that you always knew he'd been there. Veni, Vidi, Vici--Krycek style.

Somewhere out on the street someone was coming or going. Coming, it sounded like; car doors thudded closed, followed by the sounds of affected holiday cheer. Someone was happy to see someone. Someone had lost weight. Someone was insisting someone shouldn't have brought so many presents. Mulder buried his face against the pillow, grateful that what passed for his family was safely several states away. Letting his mind drift, he focused on the sounds of the old house. Wherever Alex was, he was being very quiet. All he could hear from within the house was the vindictive cat pouncing around in the attic above the bedroom. Curiosity finally got the better of him--well, curiosity and half a magnum of champagne. He pulled himself out from under the covers, slipped into his sweatpants, and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

The man in the full length mirror shocked him. He looked comfortable and muzzy. Happy, even. Mulder ran a hand over his face, touching the slight rash on his cheeks, and tried not to smile at himself as he stared in the mirror. There were bite marks where he'd expected them--little rows of red teeth marks around his nipples, an intricate pattern that spoke of deliberate attention, or someone who cared deeply about his work. He lifted his chin and ran a hand over his neck, then over the light bruises on his left shoulder where Alex's fingers had dug in. Memories from last night flickered around the edges of his mind, and he squared his shoulders and stood up tall, trying to see himself through Alex's eyes.

It didn't add up. His hips were too scrawny, his nose was too big. Swimming did nothing to lessen the pads of flesh above his hips, and his lower lip was out of proportion to the upper one. But Alex looked at him with hunger and intoxication. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he looked like when he was moving over Alex, fucking him. He imagined fucking himself, imagined the slow glide of flesh slipping into him, a little thicker, a little more insistent than he was used to. His morning erection twitched in response, and he had to laugh at himself. He shook his head, made a goofy face in the mirror, then moved through his morning ritual quickly: toilet, shower, shave, adding his own towels to the rack next to Alex's two damp ones. Back in the bedroom, he put on jeans and a flannel shirt, then followed his nose downstairs to the promise of coffee. 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs to look into the living room. The smile on his face was every bit as bright as the lights on the tree. Hallmark commercials aside, whether we like it or not, holidays *are* the times of memories. This was something he'd never forget. Alex Krycek, a red bow tied loosely around his waist, asleep on a quilt lying beneath the Christmas tree. The fact that the man was drooling on his shoulder just added to the Rockwell-esque charm of the scene. 

Mulder moved as quietly as possible over the old wooden floorboards. They creaked with reproach, but Alex was dead to the world. It wasn't surprising, after last night. He knelt down beside Alex and kissed the corner of his mouth. Finding it impossible not to touch him, Mulder ran a gentle hand over his chest. Soft cotton and flannel felt warm to his touch, and the slow pulse beneath the fabric was reassuring and steady. Even the asymmetry didn't rob him of his grace. Mulder leaned back, swallowing down the churn of emotions before they had time to take hold. It was Christmas morning, after all. Maybe there was still some magic to be had on this day.

Mulder picked up the cold coffee mugs and went into the kitchen to make a fresh pot. It'd be kinder to wake sleeping beauty with some breakfast to offer. He fished through the refrigerator for some juice and bagels while he waited for the coffee. There was another bottle of champagne taunting him from the top shelf. His lips curled into a smile. Probably better not to think about that right now. He put a thick layer of butter on Alex's bagel, left his plain, and took the coffee and modest breakfast out to the living room. 

Alex was still asleep, lying just as he'd left him; snoring softly, arm curled across his belly, his face resting against his left shoulder. Mulder put the food down and sat on the floor next to Alex, then started tugging less than gently at the bow around Alex's waist. Alex squinted up at him and smiled. "Morning." 

Mulder grinned and pulled the ribbon free. "Can I open my present now?" 

"Mmmmf, maybe... Have you been a good boy?" 

"I don't know... You tell me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex's belly, right where the bow had been. Then he pressed his lips against Alex's breastbone and kissed him there. With the third kiss he found his way to Alex's lips. 

Alex smiled and the tips of his fingers brushed across Mulder's cheek. "I think you've been a very good boy." They kissed again softly, saying hello. This really was wonderful, Mulder thought. Everyone should have a Tickle-Me-Krycek under their tree. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

"Nothing, Alex. Not a thing." 

Alex's eyebrows knitted together. "So why do I get the impression you're laughing at me?" He pursed his lips. "Do I taste funny?" 

Mulder shook his head no. "You hungry?" There were only two things in the world that would reliably distract Alex Krycek. They were both in the room. One of them was food. 

Mulder sat down next to Alex on the quilt and they dug into the bagels and coffee. It was comfortable just being together quietly like this. Alex was more of a breakfast eater than Mulder, but this time they both ate voraciously, making several trips back to the kitchen for more bagels and butter and what was left of the strawberries. Without Scully around he could eat what he wanted, guilt free. Alex had no such concerns. Watching him eat was better than TV. The man did very little without purpose, and he ate like he loved and lived and fought. His spirit was infectious, and when they were together Mulder felt everything more intensely. Heat and cold and hunger and lust became more primal. Watching him now, as quick as a flare, every corner of his body ached with desire. 

There was never a question of not acting on the urge. He leaned over and kissed Alex with a force backed by a deep well of emotions. Alex was there immediately, kissing him back with just as much need. The intensity of the kiss seemed to scare them both a little and they pulled apart, taking a moment to reclaim their separateness. But it was okay. It would be okay. Mulder leaned in for another buttery kiss. Then he pushed Alex back down on the quilt and laid down next to him on his side. 

They undressed each other slowly and deliberately under the pale white light of the Christmas tree, stroking and kissing shoulders and chests and bellies as they were revealed. Alex kissed gently at all the bite marks on Mulder's chest, and as those soft lips pressed against him, Mulder remembered getting every one. He wanted them to stay there, permanent marks on his skin. Reminders of a time when the world had felt like his home. 

It was drafty in the living room, especially by the window. The late morning sunlight filtering through the drapes was bright but offered little warmth. By contrast, the cool air made the places where they were touching feel even warmer. The first brush of Alex's hand against his cock was electric, but the first tongue lash over the sensitive head was a blade of pure pleasure. Mulder reached out for Alex's erection and held it in his hand, wanting to give as good as he was getting. The look in Alex's eyes told him that he was successful. Alex gasped and pulled him closer.

"Mmm, Mulder, that feels good." 

Mulder looked down at Alex's sex in his hand. The darkly swelled head had slipped free of the foreskin, a rich gleaming jewel emerging from its velvet case. Mulder teased the sensitive crown with his thumb. Wanting to taste, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip, then pushed the slick lubricant around the head with his tongue. Alex sighed appreciatively as Mulder's lips traced the ridges and folds. The sigh became a moan when Mulder's tongue slipped inside the skin stretched around the head. Mulder pulled the loose sheath down towards the base, exposing a thin band of sensitive pink skin below the glans. Then he sucked at the swollen head, pulling it deep into his mouth, using his lips to stroke the tender skin below. Anticipating Alex's reaction, he'd taken a firm grip on his hips, but Alex still bucked and thrashed against the terrible pleasure Mulder's touch inflicted. 

Like Mulder, Alex was completely erect. Flesh as hard as velvet over iron pressed slickly against his tongue. Mulder wanted to devour him, eat him alive. Take him inside as deep as he would go and feel the hot salty bursts of Alex's ejaculate sliding down his throat. How could anyone not love doing this? The sense of power and trust was heady. Tasting and smelling his lover, enjoying the give and take. Alex felt so good, so vibrant and alive. He made Alex this hard. Alex made him this hard. They did this to each other. It felt so good it was almost painful. Overwhelmed, Mulder released Alex from between his lips with a moan. He had no defense against this pleasure. Everything he was feeling was written on his face.

Alex pulled Mulder up, chest to chest, and pressed fluttery kisses over his cheeks and eyes and the bridge of his nose. Then he pressed his forehead to Mulder's. "You okay?" 

Mulder closed his eyes and smiled. "Very okay," he whispered in a voice both shaky and sincere. 

Alex smiled. His breath was a soft brush of cotton against Mulder's cheek. "Good, I'm glad. Do you like your present?" 

Mulder opened his eyes and tipped Alex's chin up with a finger. "I love it," he said as their lips moved together. "I love it." 

Alex paused, as if holding Mulder's words in his heart for a moment. He moved as though he would speak, but no words came. Instead, he buried his fingers gently in the hair at the back of Mulder's head and pulled him even closer. Moving slowly, he licked at Mulder's lips, then dove in further for a deeper taste. There was no hurry; time had gelled and slowed down, holding them safely in its embrace. They weren't aware of the scrape of shovels on the sidewalk, or the clock when it chimed noon, or even the cat perched curiously halfway up the stairs. All that existed were kisses that felt like promises and the warm press of skin against skin.

Gradually, as their kisses grew more urgent, Alex pushed Mulder onto his back and slid on top of him. They settled against each other so that their cocks were kissing and their balls pooled together between Mulder's legs. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, legs entwined, arms around each other. Nothing in the world felt better than lying together like this. The heat of their groins was blast furnace hot, welding them together with molten desire. They began to move by instinct, thrusting against each other without conscious thought. Long, slow, gentle thrusts, both wanting to make it last.

The last thing in the world he wanted to do was give this up, but Mulder made a half-hearted attempt to slow the inevitable flow of events. 

"Alex... do you want to go upstairs?" 

"Mmm no, I can't move. This feels too good." 

Alex's face was completely open and Mulder could read the pleasure there; in the concentrated furrow of eyebrows, the smooth curve of those fine lips. Wet clumps of eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Mulder had to kiss them. He knew what Alex was feeling because he was feeling it too. They could have stayed together indefinitely in this timeless breach of space, but the urgency in their bodies eventually demanded attention. 

Mulder reached sideways and grabbed the butter. He brought the stick between their bodies and rubbed it all over their genitals. It felt good: sexy and a little bit decadent. Alex laughed. 

"Ah, Mulder, good idea." He leaned into a slick thrust and their cocks glided together.

Mulder wriggled beneath him and groaned, "Very good idea..." 

They began to thrust with more urgency. The butter mixed with their own lubricant and slicked over their hips and bellies. Mulder grabbed what was left of the stick and squished it between his fingers, then reached between them and took Alex's cock in a slippery death grip. Alex growled and forced himself in and out of Mulder's fist. He fucked his hand like that--the head of his cock touching Mulder's at the peak of the thrust--until he was thrusting so fast Mulder couldn't hold him. Then they were belly to belly again, pushing and grinding and rubbing their cocks together. Alex came first as Mulder's arms gripped him tightly, grinding together their lips and chests and cocks. He swallowed Alex's cries, washing them down with his kisses, and then Mulder came as Alex's heat sprayed onto him. Spurt after spurt jerked out of his body. They clung together, quivering with aftershocks, enjoying the slickness and stickiness between them. Then, as they lay panting in the glow of the Christmas tree, their kisses subsided and without even noticing they drifted into sleep. 

***

The next time Alex opened his eyes, Mulder was freshly showered and dressed again. He wrapped the quilt around his waist and kissed Mulder hello. Then he stumbled upstairs towards the shower, hoping that the people who were renting the house weren't responsible for the water bills. The shower was a daze of delightfully hot water, good smelling soaps, and creamy shampoo. He always enjoyed seeing what other people kept in their bathrooms. It was almost like reading tea leaves. Each little soap and bottle had its own small story to tell. Alex decided to smell like green apple--like a good clean American boy. If Mulder noticed he would probably laugh. //So you don't agree, Mulder? Well, you can always wash it off me... //

It seemed impossible that it was already late afternoon. But his stomach was telling him that it had been hours since they'd eaten. He found Mulder at the small table near the kitchen, a cup of coffee and the local paper in hand.

Alex kissed him again as he passed on his way to the kitchen. There had to be take out menus somewhere. "So what's all the news that's fit to print?"

"Oh, it's horrible, Alex. Horrible. They're raising the cable rates again, and someone stole over $100 dollars from the Waffle Shop in downtown State College," Mulder tried to feign horror.

Alex laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be safely back in D.C. next week. But, if you're willing to brave the wilds of Pennsylvania, I'll buy you dinner." He sat down across from Mulder and pushed a menu over. "Or there's Chinese take out if you'd rather stay in?" Either option sounded good to him. Just so long as it involved food. "We could take a walk into town, you think anything's open on Christmas day?" 

"Be good to get outside. I'm game if you are." 

Mulder put the paper down and went in search of his boots. "Want to make a snowman? I haven't done that in years." 

Alex laughed. "There's a reason why, Mulder. I'm sure you'll find it if you think really hard." Deciding against putting on his arm, Alex slipped into his boots and then his jacket.

Mulder yelled back to him from the other room. "Are you calling me immature? I'm older than you are," more quietly he added, "I think..." And then he was in the doorway. Ready to go in ski jacket and boots, and...

"What the hell is on your head?" Alex laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. Mulder just stood in the doorway like some deranged scarecrow.

"What, you don't like the hat?" 

Alex didn't have the breath for a reply. He bent over laughing, clutching his chest. It was contagious. Mulder broke down too and they egged each other on. Alex laughed so hard and long that he almost didn't hear the cell phone ring. With an effort to pull himself together, Mulder pulled the phone out of his coat pocket. Tears were running down his face.

"Merry Christmas, Scully. No, of course I knew it was you. I'm fine. Sorry, no, I was laughing. Yes, laughing. Yeah..." Mulder turned away from Alex and walked into the living room, head bowed in concentration.

Alex didn't hear much after that, just Mulder asking who and where and what time. He heard them say their good byes, and then Mulder came back into the kitchen.

"You have to go?" 

"I'm sorry, Alex." And he looked sorry. He really did. 

Alex shook his head. "No, it's okay" He smiled and tried to make the words ring true, but the effort fell short. 

Mulder came over and put his arms around him tightly. Alex hugged back. Mulder smelled like green apple. "I wish I could stay." 

Shifting in the circle of Mulder's arm, he tilted his head and smiled. "Best thing really. It's not like I was going to go out with you and that hat in public." 

Mulder laughed. 

They made reservations at the tiny local airport. Mulder was headed to Washington, Alex to Toronto by way of New York. They also made reservations with each other, to meet in Chicago in the spring if they could. It had been a wonderful Christmas. More than they expected--as much as they'd hoped. Enough Christmas magic to see them through.

End


End file.
